1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical components, and especially to a polarizer and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical polarizers are widely used in devices such as cameras and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) for altering light paths.
A commonly used dichroic polarizer is usually fabricated by incorporating dye molecules into polymer chains oriented along one axis. The polymer chains of the dichroic polarizers are usually formed from polyvinyl alcohol (PVA). The dichroic dye molecules are oriented along the same axis as the polymer chains to form dye chains. Accordingly, the incident light vibrate parallel to the dye chains and are absorbed by the polarizer; and the incident light vibrate perpendicularly to passage of the dye chains through the polarizer. Thus, the polarizer allows the passage of light linearly polarized in only one orientation.
However, the polarizer made by polymer chains provides poor polarization above 50° C. or in a moist environment. In addition, the method of fabricating the polarizer made by polymer chains is quite complicated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a polarizer which has better reliability and simpler fabrication.